


Lazing Mornings

by InactiveAccount_nipan



Series: Caustic X Reader [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Reader and Caustic share a typical morning together.Or at least the typical morning for when they both have some time off.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Caustic X Reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569883
Kudos: 27





	Lazing Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/gifts).



> Reeeee quest leaks bad.
> 
> Must make fluff for comfort.
> 
> Make sure friend happy.
> 
> FLUFF TO SAVE THE SOUL.
> 
> (Caustic and Reader are married, Reader is female)

You shifted a little as you were roused from the deep sleep you were rarely able to enjoy, turning your face away from the gentle light peeking its way between the curtains. 

Laying on your side for a few moments longer as a yawn worked its way free you allowed a smile to spread over your face at the familiar feeling of a warm body resting against you. A strong arm was wrapped around your waist as its owner grunted at your restless movements.

Once you were awake it was time for the day to start and Alex knew that better than anyone.

Reaching for your clock you turned it towards you, the numbers reading exactly 7am. It was definitely time to get up.

You squirmed a little in Alex’s arms, the scientist only tightening his grip to pull you more tightly against himself, a somewhat chaste kiss finding its way to your neck.

“Stop that,” you laughed, reaching back to push the scientist’s face away. “Your beard tickles.”

Alexander hummed in response, his grip loosening just enough for you to roll over to face him. His eyes remained closed, causing you to giggle. 

“I told you not to stay up so late.”

The scientist sighed. “I was on the cusp of success.” 

You smiled at him though his eyes still remained closed, reaching up a hand to tease the little tuft of curls sticking up from his usually gelled hair. It was just this one little area that seemed to have a mind of it’s own, never seeming to want to conform with the rest of the scientist’s naturally straight hair. You only had the opportunity to enjoy it when your lover had a few days off to spend in his lab.

“Did you finish it?” You asked after a few moments of enjoyable silence, Alexander grunting in response. “Well now you have something to look forward to,” you whispered teasingly.

Once again you attempted to sit up, your husband refusing to budge, keeping you pinned against him.

“Alex, come on I need to get up,” you attempted to sound annoyed but there was no way in hiding the humorous glint in your eyes.

“We both have the week off, we can afford to stay here a while longer.” Alexander answered, a small half smile touching his lips at your futile attempts to free yourself. He was much stronger than you were, taller too. 

“It’s seven, Alex!” You responded, laughing when the older finally opened his eyes to squint at you. “And?” He questioned, voice still gruff with exhaustion.

“That means it’s time to get up.” 

Alexander sighed as you ran your hand down his arm to where his hand rest on your belly, interlacing your fingers with his. The two prosthetics were surprisingly warm to the touch, your body heat saving you from the usual shock of cold.

The comfortable warmth of being both enveloped in two of your favourite blankets and the arms of your husband tempted you to remain, but there was a lot you had to do today. 

Being a respawn nurse came with its perks - it was how you’d met your husband of three years - but it also meant that even on your days off there was paperwork that needed to be filled out and reports filed. There shouldn’t be any emergencies unless that spoiled silva kid did something stupid… again.

You were finally able to free yourself from Alexander’s grip even with his complaints, the scientist finally allowed you to swing your legs over the side of your bed, he himself sitting up with a grunt.

Looking back over your shoulder you failed to keep the laugh from forming in your chest, the questioning look Alexander shot you only causing you to laugh harder. 

“What are you finding so amusing?” The scientist questioned, glancing down at his sleep wear consisting of his favourite pair of baggy sweatpants and yellow tank-top.

You motioned to your own face with a smile, shaking your head. “You must’ve been sleeping funny,” you began as the scientist reached up to his face in confusion, “you’re beard is all floofy on the one side.”

The explanation had the seasoned legend huffing a sigh. “Floofy isn’t even an actual word,” he grumbled.

Walking around the bed you dropped yourself into your husband’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck as you brought your lips together in a kiss. “But it is,” you teased, leaning into his warmth as those strong arms wrapped around you once more. “You’re floofy.”

Alexander smiled faintly in amusement even as you stood back up, pulling on an extra pair of the scientist’s sweatpants before heading for the bedroom door. “I’ll start the coffee,” you called over your shoulder as the legend now got himself out of bed to follow.

You hummed as you entered the kitchen of your large, open suite, opening curtains as you went to let more of the early morning cheer in. You rarely needed to use the lights during the day with the bountiful number of windows that existed in each room, a gorgeous view of Talos greeting you as you finally got into the kitchen to start the coffee. 

Both you and Alex enjoyed brewed coffee rather than the instant stuff most of the other legends seemed to like, Octavio and Elliott rather quick to tease you and Alex about both being “old” or even just calling you both “grandma and grandpa”.

A soft meow caught your attention, a smile spreading over your lips as you bent down to pick up the purring ball of fur. “Hey Leo,” you cooed, holding the cat in one arm as you got the coffee started. A symphony of meowing started as Alexander’s three cats came over to also demand your attention, the big fluffy persian sitting at your feet with an expectant look. “Are you hungry Mister Snuffles?” You asked, the old cat standing when it heard it’s name.

Setting Leo back down you opened the cupboard to take out the big bag of cat food and the tall stack of colour coordinated bowls. Each bowl had the cat’s name engraved on the front not that you needed it to know which belonged to each of them, nor did they need to read to know which was theirs.

Setting the bowls on the counter you got them each water first, Snuffles looking quite displeased with this decision, letting out an indignant meow as you rolled your eyes. “Calm down Mister.”

You opened the bag of food and measured out the correct amount for each of the meowing balls of fur -and one furless sphinx- climbing over your feet as you finally set the food down. Immediately Leo headed for the green bowl while the others moved to their own. You gave each cat a rub around the ears though the moment you went to pet Snuffles he pulled back to deliver a stinging smack to your hand.

“Really??” You questioned with a yelp, Snuffles turning back to his food unapologetically just as Alexander appeared in the kitchen, an amused glint in those green eyes. “Did he get you again?”

“Yeah. Never know when he’s gonna let me pet him or not,” you answered, Alex chuckling as he moved past you to get the only two mugs out of the cupboards. “He keeps you on your toes.” He mused.

“For three years.” You answered with a smile of your own, Alexander grabbing the coffee that had finished brewing, pouring you each a mug as the rich scent filled the room.

Walking over to the fridge you pulled out your vanilla bean coffee creamer, Alexander setting his own coffee down on the table. Black, per his usual routine every morning, as he passed you to re-open the fridge. “What nourishment would you like this morning?” He questioned, peering into the nearly overflowing inside. “Did you go shopping?” He asked without waiting for an answer, pulling out a pack of eggs (all natural not the commercial), bacon, sausages and a few other items as you moved to sit at the table. “Yeah I went last night.”

“You should have informed me, I would have accompanied you,” Alexander answered, picking up your creamer from the table and replacing it in the fridge before ensuring it was properly closed.

“You were still working when I went,” you answered as you took a sip of your coffee. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Alexander looked over his shoulder then, pausing as he started the stove. “I’m never too busy for you,” he answered, tone serious, “so please, interrupt.”

A warmth filled you at the words as the legend began to make breakfast, fingers wrapped around the warmth of the porcelain mug nestled between your hands. It was white with flowers hand painted over the milky white, the words _‘Be Kind’_ scrawled across the front and back. Alexander’s mug sat across from you, a number of chemical combinations and jokes scattered across the white surface. It had been your first gift to him, and it made you happy that the scientist still used it to this day. He insisted on hand washing it every day since he didn’t trust the ‘automaton’ machinery with it.

You looked up then, the brown of your eyes locking with the pale green of the scientist’s, catching that fond gaze that seemed to fill them whenever Alex looked at you. “I love you, you know,” Alexander murmured, voice quiet as you felt your cheeks flush slightly. “I know. I love you too,” you answered softly. 

Even three years of marriage and another two dating the scientist still made your heart flutter like the first day you’d met.

The smile that spread over Alexander’s lips lit up his whole face, it held a sort of pride and genuinity that he never showed to anyone else. Only you. 

Moving around the table Alexander crouched beside your chair, taking your face in those familiar hands, pulling you into a kiss.

You melted into it, one hand reaching up to grasp his forearm as you returned the kiss, thumb running over the large burn scar that took up a large portion of his arm.

You could’ve stayed like that forever, Alexander holding your face as he kissed you, fingers teasingly stroking through your hair even as he pulled back, your noses almost touching. His eyes were closed as he relished the closeness, your every sense filled with him.

Life was so perfect. Ever since you’d met him it’d felt like the pieces were finally falling into place, a happiness you had never felt possible rapidly taking over every aspect of your day.

“I love you so much,” Alexander repeated, eyes finally opening as you played with his beard with your free hand. “With you my life has purpose.”

Getting out of your chair to embrace him you leaned into Alexander’s arms. “And with you mine has meaning,” you answered, sharing another brief kiss.

It was then that Snuffles seemed to decide enough affection had been shown, the overweight persian forcing his way into your embrace, wholly ignoring you while mewing for the legend’s attention.

Chuckling softly Alexander stood up, the cat easily held in his right arm as he returned to the cooking, talking soft gibberish that drew a smile onto your face.

Yes, life was perfect.

And love was forever.


End file.
